Moonlight, Moonbright
by Kimber
Summary: Slash Willow/Tara and Willow/Buffy - Willow has a talk with Tara about Buffy and Tara takes matters into her own hands.


**Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If girl-girl action bothers you then don't read.**

"Will, I'm telling you..." 

"You're telling me? You're telling me?!?" 

"I can't do my job if I have to worry about each of your safety." 

"It's not your decision!" 

"Got to disagree with you there." 

"Oh, of course you do." 

Xander steps up. "Let's all take a breath. Buffy, maybe..." 

Willow ignores him and continues. "Being the Slayer doesn't automatically make you boss. You're as lost as the rest of us." 

Oz looks on, confused. "What are we talking about?" 

Willow turns to him. "It's a simple incantation, a guiding spell for travelers when they become lost or disoriented." 

"And how does it work?" Buffy asks. 

"It conjures an emissary from the beyond that - lights the way." 

"Conjuring? Will, let's be realistic here. Okay, your basic spells are usually only fifty-fifty." 

"Oh yeah? Well, - so is your face!" 

Willow walks off while Buffy tries to figure out what that meant. "What?! What does that mean?" 

Willow turns around and glares at her. "I'm not your sidekick!" 

  
  
It had been about four months since Halloween and the fight. Sure they'd gone back to normal with Buffy slaying and Willow, well, just being Willow. But it still bothered her, it still felt so unresolved. 

Willow was sitting in the library trying to study for a psych exam she had on Monday. No exactly the primo choice for a Friday night, but who was she kidding. Oz left, Buffy had Riley, Xander had Anya for some unknown reason, even Giles had something to do. She knew as much because she'd gone by his apartment and he wasn't there. So she banished herself to the library and tried to throw herself into her work – which at this point wasn't working too well. She was chewing on the end of her pencil when someone approached from behind. 

"Hungry?" 

She turned. "What? Oh, Tara, hey. No. . .just thinking and trying to study." 

Tara sat down next to her and smiled. "I usually try to do that without getting splinters. It's Friday night, what are you doing here? I mean I was looking for you, but I didn't think I'd find you here." 

"You were looking for me?" She arched her eyebrows. 

Tara looked down. "Yeah, I was thinking that maybe, well. . .you'd want to practice some magic. The full moon is coming on Sunday. Magic's always good before and during a full moon." 

"Hmm. . .actually it's Monday. Sunday is the first part of it and it goes on until Tuesday.." 

"Oh. I didn't know that." 

"Yeah, I know this moon stuff because my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend was a were. . .uh, aware of it too. He was really into the moon and astronomy, yeah. . .that's it." She smiled, hoping Tara hadn't caught her blunder. 

They sat in silence for a while, then Willow closed her book suddenly, causing Tara to jump. "Sorry. Look, I don't think I'm going to get anything done tonight. What do you say we get out of here?" 

Tara nodded. "Okay. . you want to go for a walk or something? It's really nice out tonight." 

"Sure." 

". . .So then I said 'so is your face'." 

"What?" 

Willow shrugged. "Yeah.. . I'm not much with witty comebacks under pressure. I cracked. I just feel second best sometimes, you know? Like first and foremost in her life is slaying, and I can deal with being second on the list to that, but now with Riley. . .I'm just moving further and further down to the bottom of the pile." 

"You sound jealous." 

Willow stopped walking and thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I am. I mean, we've been friends since sophomore year in high school. . .and we've grown closer and I guess after Angel left, we got even closer and were inseparable. Now, it's like she can't pay attention to more than two people at one time." 

Tara nodded her head like she understood. "You have feelings for her. Don't you?" 

"She's my best friend. I love her." 

"No, I mean. . .you have, like, feeling feelings for her. . .like you're jealous of Riley." 

Willow shook her head. "No! I-I-I. . .she's my best friend and it's just, no. . .wrong. . so not jealous like THAT, I mean I just don't feel that way about girls…now Xander, maybe, I mean with Anya and he's my best friend too but not Buffy, no. . un uh . . .no way. . I don't, I mean I couldn't. . ." 

"Willow, relax. I was just guessing. I mean, it looks like that to me. I think it would look that way to anyone the way you talk about her." She shrugged. "I mean, sometimes it's only natural to maybe develop stronger feelings for someone you might admire. . .someone you look up to and wish you could be like." 

Willow cocked her head to the side. "Tara, are we talking about the same thing?" 

"Yeah, sure, Buffy. You and Buffy. . . do you think that maybe she's taking advantage of your friendship? Like she doesn't appreciate you the way she should?" 

"Maybe. . .but still, what do I have to offer her?" She began to walk again and Tara followed. "She was right, and I think that's why it hurt so much. My spells are only fifty-fifty. . .who am I kidding? Witch? Yeah, right." 

"No, she wasn't right. You, you're great. In the past couple of weeks my ability has almost doubled because of you. I never thought I'd be able to do anything right. My mom is a natural and she gets so frustrated when I don't get it right but you. . .you're patient and a great teacher and I really admire your abilities. I only wish I could be half as good as you are." 

Willow stopped and turned to her. "Umm, thanks, but still. . ." 

Tara reached her hand up and placed it on her shoulder. "No buts, Willow. I mean it. . . and if Buffy doesn't see how great you are then I say she's really missing out on something special." 

Willow smiled and hugged her. "Aww, thank you. I feel a lot better now." She laughed a little. "You really know how to boost someone's ego." 

"I'm not trying to boost your ego. . .everything I said is true." She pulled away a little so they were face to face. "Really, I mean it." 

Willow swallowed. Hard. "Tara. . ." Her voice took suddenly took on a husky tone. 

"Yeah." She whispered. 

"What are you doing?" 

It was Tara's turn to swallow. "You mean, what are we doing?" He voice squeaked a little at the end. Willow nodded her head in response. "I. . .I don't know. . .It feels. . ." 

". . .strange." 

Tara nodded. "And a little. . ." 

"Scary." 

"Yeah." 

They continued to look into each others eyes for a few moments. Each afraid of moving an inch, a millimeter. Maybe afraid the other would turn away or actually do something about the situation they'd put themselves into. 

Tara's hands dropped slightly to the small of Willow's back. Willow's breath caught a little, but she didn't pull away. Boldly, Tara leaned in and kissed her on the cheek lightly. She lingered there for a moment afraid of the reaction that was waiting for her. 

Willow whispered in her ear. "That was. . .nice." 

Tara nodded in agreement and some of her hair came free from behind her ear and covered the side of her face. She pulled away a little and looked at Willow. "Yeah." 

Willow noticed, and put her hand up to tuck the hair back again. Upon the touch of her hand, Tara closed her eyes, afraid and anxious at the same time of what was to come next. She managed to whisper a 'thanks'. 

Willow finally found her voice. "We should, um, move. I mean before someone comes along and. . ." Willow head took on a mind of it's own and began to migrate towards Tara's. 

Tara opened her eyes. "Yeah, I guess we should, um. . ." The same phenomenon that overcame Willow was now effecting Tara. 

Their lips came together slowly. The kiss was soft, sweet. . .and very. . . 

Willow pulled away. "Interesting. . ." 

Tara smiled. "Yeah, " 

"Wow." 

"Right. . .I know." 

"Not that it wasn't good. I mean, 'cause it was, ya know? Good. As far as kissing girls go which I've never done before and," 

Tara chuckled and released her embrace. "Right. It's okay, though. I mean, we're okay?" 

Willow smiled. "Definitely. We're okay?" 

"Right." Tara smiled out of relief. She looked down at her watch. "Listen, I have to run. I'm going home tonight for the weekend. But, I'll call you later?" 

Willow hugged her. "Yes, don't worry about it. . .we're good to go. I'm going to head back to the dorm. . .be careful." 

"I will. Bye." Tara walked off and waved. 

The weekend came and went with no sign of Buffy. Willow had a lot of time to think about things and decided that it was time to talk to her and maybe put the argument during Halloween behind them. The only problem was that Buffy was no where to be found. Willow decided that she was probably off playing GI-Jane with Riley and his commando buddies. . .something she did more and more lately. Willow was stretched out on the bed with the radio on when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." 

"Hey. How was your weekend?" 

"Hey, Tara. Very uneventful and thoughtful. I decided that I have to talk to Buffy about the argument. I can't have it fester. . .I have to have a fester-free environment with my roommate." 

Tara crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed. "I know what you mean. But that's also why I got a single. Less complications and less questions. I can practice magic any time I want." 

"Yeah, you definitely get the bonus points for no restrictions on the witching hour." 

"You can't practice anytime? I thought Buffy was cool with it?" 

"I guess she is. We don't really talk about it much. Just passing comments here and there. Like I told her this one time about how human ears make some spells more potent and all she had to say was that it was an interesting habit I had." Willow scooted over and patted the empty spot on the bed. 

Tara laid down next to her. "Thanks, I'm beat. Long day of classes." She wiggled around until they found a suitable position. "You should really talk to her about that too. She's your best friend and you really can't have stuff between you two." 

"Mmm, I know. I just. . .I hate confrontation, it gets a big unhappy face in my book. That's why it was so hard to argue with her then. . .and it always is. It takes a lot to get me all bugged and bothered about stuff." 

"I know what you mean. I'm pretty none confrontational myself." 

They talked on well into the afternoon until they both dropped of to sleep. 

  
It was one of those made to be broken nights. The kind of night where you start out feeling great, then some newly risen creep and his pals decide that you were made for the soul purpose of being their own personal punching bag. They gave the Slayer a run for her money that night. Six popped out at once from the graves like some twisted version of reverse dominos – one after the other. 

She'd dusted them all in good time, but not without getting a few gashes and cuts along the way. She made her way to the door and fished out her keys wanting nothing more than to climb into bed and pass out after she showered and got rid of the maggot smell that had latched onto her hair. 

She waltzed into her room and said an automatic 'Hey, Will' to the bed on the other side of the room. She turned suddenly and realized it wasn't only Willow. ". . .and. . .Tara?" 

They were sound asleep on top of the comforter. Willow was stretched out on her back and Tara was laying on her side, her head resting on Willow's outstretched arm. They looked comfortable, too comfortable for Buffy's liking. . .she had a fleeting thought that no girl should be that comfortable in bed with Willow. Well, maybe with the exception of. . . 

"Hi Buffy." 

She was shaken from her thoughts by Tara. "Hey. Sorry if I woke you." 

She stretched and looked at her watch. "No, it's okay. We must have fallen asleep. . .God, we've been here all afternoon and half the night. I should get back to my room." She shifted and shook Willow's arm lightly. "Will? Come on, Will. . we fell asleep hours ago and I'm sure you have as much work to do as me." 

Willow began to stir and her free arm came up and rested on the side of Tara's face. "Hmm? Sleepy. . ." She mumbled and snuggled down pulling Tara closer. 

Buffy looked on with wide-eyed wonder. _Willow and. . .Tara? No way!_

Tara chuckled and pulled free. "Come on sleepy head. Your missing in action roommate's back. I think you guys should talk." 

Willow opened her eyes slightly and caught sight first of how close Tara was and the position they were in, and second, the doe-in-headlights look Buffy was giving from across the room. She jumped a little and quickly sat up. "Buffy! Hey! Where have you been. . .you weren't here all weekend and I was worried." She looked nervously between Buffy and Tara. Something had to give. 

Tara had the presence of mind to speak up. "I'm gonna get going, Will. I have a lot of work to do and we've slept most of the day away. Wanna meet tomorrow for lunch?" 

"Sure, yeah. Do you want me to walk you back to the dorm? It's late, and. . ." 

"No, I'll be fine, really." She got up and walked to the door. "Night, Buffy." 

Buffy managed a wave before the door shut but her eyes never left the redhead in front of her. 

_Oh, boy. I know that look. Buffy only gets that look when I'm in for a thousand questions. This is gonna be a long night. . . good thing I had an extra long nap. _She got up and stretched, hoping to avoid this as long as possible. "So where have you been hiding? I haven't seen you all weekend." 

"In the closet?" _Oops. . .open mouth, insert size nine._

Willow turned to her. "What? What did you say?" 

"What's going on with you and Tara, Will?" 

"Nothing. We're friends, that's all. She came over to see me and we fell asleep talking and why am I even explaining myself to you? Like you care so much?" 

_On the defensive. . .this isn't good._ "Will, I didn't come here to fight with you." 

"Then why did you come here? To pick up some of your stuff so you can take it back to Riley's?" 

"Will. . .what are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Riley. This has to do with. . .with. . .what was this about again?" 

Willow ran her hands through her hair nervously. _This isn't how I wanted to start out. _ "Nothing." She crossed the room and looked at her with a critical eye. "You're hurt. . .let me get the first aide kit." She began to move away but Buffy caught her by the arm. 

"What's going on, Will? Why won't you talk to me?" 

"There's nothing to talk about, really. Tara and I have gotten closer, that's all. Nothing is going on." 

"Didn't look that way to me." 

"We fell asleep. We talked all afternoon and it was a long day with classes and tell me again why I'm explaining myself to you?" She arched her eyebrows. 

"I worry about you, Will. I just don't want to see you get hurt." 

"Being friends with Tara is not going to hurt me." She pulled free and walked away. "And I don't need you looking out for me. I can take care of myself." 

Buffy was a little hurt by the words. "I thought that's what friends did? Looked out for each other." 

Willow sighed. _She still doesn't get it. _"Buffy. . .it's like at Halloween. . .I don't need you telling me what's best for me and what I can and can't do. It's my decision, not yours. I just need you to support me." She crossed the room and motioned to the bed. Buffy sat down. "I. . I meant it when I said that I'm not your sidekick. I have my own abilities, my own stuff." 

Buffy looked down at her. "I know you have your own stuff." She reached down and touched her shoulder. "And I never said you were my sidekick." 

Willow looked up from the bruises she was tending to. "And you never said I was your equal either. I need a friend, not a bodyguard." 

"I only want you safe." 

"I know. I can take care of myself. . .I'm a big girl." 

"Will. . .If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You, you're everything to me. . .you're my best friend and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if. . ." 

She didn't get to finish her sentence. The lights blew out and they were left in the dark. 

"Whoah. . .what was that?" Buffy was on her feet trying to adjust to the dark. She walked over to the window and peered out. Everything was black. 

"It's nothing abnormal. It happened last night . . .they'll come back on in a few minutes." Willow stood up and joined her at the window. "But then you'd know that if you were here this weekend." 

Buffy looked over at her. "I was here. I was at. . ." 

"Riley's. I figured." 

"Okay, that's it. What's going on with you? Suddenly you don't approve of Riley?" 

Willow shook her head. "No. I just. . .I've been feeling a little, well, left out." She turned to her and tilted her head. "We used to do things together, Buffy. Just you and me. . .and now we . . .we barely even live together anymore." 

Buffy's face softened with sadness. "Will. . .why didn't you tell me?" 

"How? When? You've out more often than not. . ." 

Buffy pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Will. I didn't think. . .I've been so busy trying to deal with Riley. Things with him are so. . .complicated." 

Willow relaxed a bit then tensed up at the mention of Riley. "But things are working out. Right?" 

Buffy pulled away a little. "Not really. We're so different. He thinks this is fun, and I know I have a job to do. It's my life, and he just doesn't get it. I don't think he ever will. Not the way you do." She smiled. 

"Of course I know it's not fun. It scores a big negative ten on the fun-o-meter. . .for all of us. . . but you have to do it. There's no choice in that." 

"See. . you get it. You know me and my life so well." She smiled and touched her cheek. "What would I do without my Will?" 

"Looks like you've been doing just fine without me these past few weeks. . ." She saw the hurt look on Buffy's face and immediately kicked herself. "I'm sorry. I'm just being bitter girl. I guess I'm not used to sharing you." 

"I'm the one who should be sorry. . .I have been neglecting you and our friendship. I got so caught up in the whole Initiative thing I didn't think about how things were effecting you. I don't even know what's going on in your life right now. Like with Tara. . .there's something up with you two, and don't try to deny it." 

Willow shrugged. "Maybe there is. . .something." 

Buffy took a step back and gave her a look that said 'spill it'. 

"We took a walk on Friday and talked. She helped me a lot, really." Willow turned away. "We hugged, and uh. . .well. . ."   
  
"So something did happen between you two. I knew it!" 

Willow turned back to her. "Ihuggedherandshehuggedmebackandthenwekissedanditwasnicebutnotrightsowearejustfriendsnowitwasnobigdealreally." 

Buffy shook her head a little trying to put the words in the right order. "You kissed?" 

Nod. 

"And you liked it?" 

Nod. 

"You thought it was nice?" 

"It really wasn't a big deal." 

"You kissed her?" 

"I thought we covered that already?" Willow was looking out the window at anything but Buffy. 

Buffy took a step up next to her and whispered. "You really liked it?" 

Willow blushed under the attention she was getting. "Buffy. . .you're embarrassing me." 

"I'm sorry, Will. I just never thought you'd do something like that." 

"Well, you never. . .I mean, with anyone?" 

"I know what your getting at and no, Faith and I never kissed. . .there was a little forehead action there but nothing else. . . not that I wouldn't have. . ." 

"You would have? With Faith? Blech. . ." Willow made a face. 

"Hey, I think I'm offended by that blech comment. . ." 

"It's just that Faith is so. . .skanky and moral free. I would like to think that you'd have better taste than that. I mean, come on. . .Angel, Riley, Faith even Parker had one or two redeeming qualities. . .what's wrong with this sentence?" 

"Hmm. . .Sesame Street." 

"Huh?" 

Buffy laughed. "You know, that song from Sesame Street? Three of these things belong together, three of these things are kind of the same, but one of these things is doin it's own thing.. . ." 

Willow laughed. "I get it. . .I have very fond memories of that song and now you had to ruin it. . .I have this freaky visual of the three of them dancing and Faith with a big old rain cloud over her head!" 

They both fell into a fit of laughter and couldn't talk for a few moments. Finally, Buffy caught her breath and hugged her friend. "I love you, Will. . .you always know how to put things in perspective." 

"I love you too, Buffy. . .you're my best friend. Absentee or not." 

Buffy pulled away and looked at her. "Okay, I get it. I can take my lumps just like anyone else. Especially when I deserve it." She reached up and pushed a stray hair away from her face. 

It was one of those moments. You know. The moment where everything could change in an instant, an inch, or. . .it could all remain the same. Their eyes met then slowly drifted to the lips in front of them. Willow recognized it as one of 'those' moments. . .your life could be all turvy topsey from here on in, or you could ignore the moment and remain safe in your little antiseptic world, free of worries. . well, as free from worry as anyone could be on the Hellmouth. Buffy knew it too. She knew how it would complicate things, maybe even destroy the friendship it had taken them four years to build. 

"Will?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Show me. . ." 

Willow's eyes went wide with the knowledge of exactly what Buffy had just asked of her. "Buffy, I. . ." 

"I've thought about it, you know." She outlined Willow's bottom lip with her finger. "What it would be like." 

Willow closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening and she couldn't believe even more that Tara was right. She did have feelings for Buffy and she was jealous of Riley. All thought stopped as she felt Buffy shift closer to her while moving her hand to the back of her neck to rub little circles there with her thumb. That did it. Willow was prisoner to anything Buffy cared to subject her to . . .the feelings stirred up by the Slayer's touch won out over the objections in her head. 

The only thought that managed to pass through Buffy's mind before she kissed Willow was 'what the hell am I doing with my best friend?'. The answer would have to wait because all coherent thought went right out the window in front of them when her lips touched the ones in front of her. 

Willow occupied herself with the feeling and texture she was suddenly aware of. Soft, silky, warm. . .and a hint of strawberries, probably from the lip gloss Buffy always wore. Suddenly strawberry was her favorite taste in the world and she decided that she could probably never get enough of it even if she tried. 

The kiss lasted just the right amount of time. Both of them pulled away at the same time and opened their eyes. There was a loud clank and all the power was restored to Stevenson Hall. . . and the power of speech was having a hard time following. 

"Wow. I mean that was. . .wow." 

Willow blushed. "Really? I mean, yeah, really." 

"Would you run if I said I wouldn't mind doing that again?" Buffy's head was bend down slightly and she looked at Willow through her eyelashes. 

"I would so not mind that." She took the initiative and leaned in for another strawberry flavored kiss. 

No one saw the person lurking behind the tree directly in view of the window to room 214 of Stevenson Hall. No one ever really noticed her, and that was okay. The moon shone down on her face, and if anyone saw the look on it they would have sworn she was the cat that swallowed the canary. 

She gathered up her supplies and placed them in her backpack. She blew out the candle and silently thanked the Goddess for all of her help. She began to walk up the path then turned for one last look in the window. Buffy had broken the kiss and walked away. She was worried at first, but then noticed that the lights went out moments later. She smiled to herself and whispered. "You're welcome, Willow." 

FINIS   



End file.
